


Small Mistake

by JJHomes043



Series: bite me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cuddling, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Roommates, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampires, donghyuck loves his vampire roommates, the blood and gore are extremely mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Donghyuck just wants to sleep. But his roommates want to feed. And who can deny two cute baby vampires. Certainly not Donghyuck.However, nothing ever really goes to plan, does it?—basically a feeding gone wrong and mark taking care of his human boyfriend. (who's drained in more than one way)





	Small Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, ive been wanting to write a vampire au for a long time so im happy i finally got this out.
> 
> please point out any mistakes because this is edited but not to the best of my abilities

Donghyuck lives a normal life. Works a normal job, eats normal food, has (some) normal friends and lives in a normal house full of vampires, as you do. 

See, Donghyuck and Mark had grown up together and knew each other like the back of their hands. They're best friend. Donghyuck had always somehow knew Mark was a vampire, it made sense. He wears factor 50 suncream when it's hot because he has sensitive skin. He dislikes garlic. And he's pretty. That checks off the vampire checklist. 

So when Mark had lunged at Donghyuck, pinning him to the floor with inhuman strength when they were fourteen, Donghyuck didn't blink an eye. Mark's eyes flashed a cherry red and he held Donghyuck’s wrist to his nose, sniffing at it.

"Well, get on with it," Donghyuck had said, watching with slight amusement as Mark licked at his wrist. 

Mark had drank from him. It was drawn out and surprisingly gentle. Mark was humming and whining and even moaning and Donghyuck could only hope his parents weren't listening. 

Finally finished, Mark licked away the spare blood until it stopped bleeding, and dropped down on Donghyuck’s chest, clutching at him tightly. He'd cried and cried, apologising because he should've asked for some kind of consent and should've told him he was a vampire. Apparently vampire hunger strikes don't go well. 

Donghyuck obviously stuck around. And now he lives with Mark and the youngest coven members. There's six other vampires, excluding Mark. 

There's Taeyong, one of the three coven leaders. He turned each of them and was kind of like a mother figure. He only turns people who need it, like Mark, who was involved in a car crash at only 6 months old. Taeyong had seen it happen. His parents died from the impact, Mark bleeding out in the backseat. So Taeyong bit him and fled the scene. 

(As Mark had explained, vampires can be created at any point and will grow and age until they turn 21 in human years. Then they become immortal.)

There's Renjun, a small, feisty vampire who had threatened to drain Donghyuck dead a concerning amount of times. He's cheeky and was constantly baring his fangs but Donghyuck likes him. 

There's Jeno and Jaemin, an (almost but not quite yet) mated pair of vampires. Jeno's buff and kinda scary looking but when he smiles, Donghyuck absolutely melts. Jaemin's charming and sweet but there's a whole new playful and sarcastic vampire under that layer. 

And finally there's Jisung and Chenle. Chenle is loud and persistent but Donghyuck adores him, he follows him around and calls him hyung even though vampires don't really use honorifics. Jisung was shy when they first met but now he's just as loud and annoying and needy. 

Donghyuck loves his vampire house. 

Donghyuck is exhausted. The bakery was packed full with orders and special requests, which is fitting since they're the best bakery around but they were understaffed as Taeil was off sick. So himself, Jungwoo, Jaehyun and Johnny were having to spread Taeil's work between themselves. 

It's fine. It worked out. They only had one accident, however Jungwoo insisted it's not an accident if it was intentional but they hoped Jungwoo didn't intentionally drop a cake all over himself. 

Like he said, it's fine. He survived the day. But now all he wants to do is go home and cuddle with his boyfriend, maybe play some games with Jisung. 

He should know, he does know, that nothing ever goes to plan. When he arrives home it's absolutely wild. That means that Taeyong, the only goddamn sensible vampire in this entire household, is out. 

He's greeted with shouting and a loud screech before an egg is thrown at him. It cracks at his feet and he just stares at it. Please, he pleads, please, just one nap. 

He reckons he could sneak upstairs and into bed but it suddenly goes quiet and Chenle yells, "Donghyuck is home!" 

Chenle comes tumbling into Donghyuck, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. "Hyung," He gives Donghyuck his big puppy eyes and Donghyuck knows what he wants. "We're so hungry, hyung. Can we have just a little? It won't take long or be too much."

There's a weight on his other side and Jisung is nosing at his neck too. "Please, hyung. Taeyong hyung has been really busy and couldn't get us any blood, he said we're to either man up or ask you if we really need to."

Donghyuck can't say no to his favourite baby vampires. Jisung and Chenle are just too cute for him to deny. So he gives a weak nod and he's being pushed into the kitchen. Jisung makes him comfortable in one of the seats at the table and slides into the seat beside him, knees touching and already mouthing at his wrist. 

The second youngest puts a glass of water on the table and Donghyuck thanks him. Chenle settles himself up on the table, right in front of Donghyuck and takes his other wrist. 

They wait for their signal. Donghyuck relaxes his body and they sink their teeth in. It's always nippy but he doesn't react anymore. He's had 4 sets of fangs piercing him at the same time before so 2 is fine. 

All the stress from earlier begins to fizzle away, head getting slightly fuzzy. Taeyong had explained it as some sort of headspace some people had. Donghyuck thanked the headspace for being able to block out the rest of the vampires' loud antics. 

Chenle always finishes quickly, he's a little messier and leaves dried blood on Donghyuck’s arm but it's okay. This time he's extra clean and makes sure to lick it all away before lifting his head. Chenle's cute after drinking, he gets tired and kind. He smiles at Donghyuck. 

Jisung is taking longer than promised and usually Donghyuck would let him continue but he has other vampires to feed. 

"Jisung," Donghyuck warns him but he doesn't budge. Chenle is lying on the table, cleaning his fangs off. "Sungie, enough." He's not listening. 

His heart thumps in his ears and he starts to panic. Jisung is still young but usually he listens. Donghyuck thinks he must have missed a few feeds. "Jisung, stop it."

He tries to shift his arm, to physically show him that he's done but Jisung's grip tightens and a growl rumbles from his chest. His limbs feel heavy and asleep, which just adds to the growing panic. "Jisung, please stop." His voice is frantic and high pitched now. 

Probably a bad decision, but Donghyuck attempts to yank his arm away but Jisung's grip gets impossibly tight—vampire strength—and Donghyuck is sure he could break his arm with anymore pressure. And when Jisung does hold on tighter, Donghyuck’s panic has reached its peak. 

Unsure of what to do, Donghyuck shouts and screams as he gathers his remaining strength to thrash about. 

It hurts now. His wrist is burning and he can feel his heart beating in every inch of his body. He always knew he'd die from some sort of vampire related death but not like this. 

Through his blurry vision, he sees Mark barge into the room and lunge at Jisung. He lets his eyes close and his head lull back because it's Mark, he'll help him. 

The pain is gone and he just feels numb. There's hands supporting his head now, and words being whispered into his ear. "It's okay, Hyuck. Don't fall asleep on us, can you stay awake for us?" It's Jaemin. 

Donghyuck has always fallen into some sort of state after being used as food but this time its heightened by 100. "Nana," Donghyuck giggles, rolling his head about in his hands. There's hands pressing at his wrist and Mark is ordering people around but Jaemin is smiling at him really nicely. 

"That's me," Jaemin strokes his hair with his thumb and Donghyuck giggles again. 

"Nana, you know I love Mark," His words are slow and slurred together. "And I love only him but you're really pretty."

Jaemin grins and squishes his cheeks. "Aww, thank you, Hyuck. You're not bad yourself."

Donghyuck has no idea what's happening anymore. Jisung. Is he okay? Donghyuck hopes he's not in a bad state. "Nana. Jisung. Where is he? Is he okay?" 

"Yeah, he's with Jeno right now. We think it's a feeding response from being young and not staying on top of his feeding routine. But more importantly, are you okay?" 

"I'm okayyyy," Donghyuck sings, using the wrist Chenle fed from to create an 'ok' sign. "Stan Stray Kids."

Jaemin bursts into laughter but is pushed away. Donghyuck whines. Where'd his friend go? 

Then Mark's face is above his and Donghyuck beams. "Markie, is Jisung okay?" 

"He's okay. Are you tired? We should let you rest," Mark doesn't even give him a chance to argue, instead throwing him over his shoulder and stroming upstairs. 

Mark has this aura around him. He seems angry. Very, very angry. 

Donghyuck pouts. He doesn't like angry Mark. Usually he's the one who's making Mark angry and he hates it. "Mark?" Donghyuck asks after Mark lays him on the bed. "Are you angry? I didn't mean to make you mad."

Mark slides into bed beside him. "I'm not angry at you, baby. I'm a little annoyed at Jisung because he should know better than to even try that. And I'm a little angry that he never let go and would've–" Mark stops himself. Donghyuck gets it. He would've killed him. "But I'm really, really glad that you're okay."

"I wanted you and Nana and Jeno and Renjun to feed too," Donghyuck pouts again. "But now you won't let me."

"I don't control you, Hyuckie. But I won't let the others do it. Maybe in a few days when you're all better, okay?" Mark kisses the pout off his lips. 

Donghyuck is too tired to do anything so he gives into the pulling at the back of his mind and goes to sleep. 

Donghyuck wakes up to intense shouting and his head pressed Mark's chest. He knows it's to block out the yelling. 

"Taeyong?" Donghyuck whispers and reaches to hold onto Mark's hoodie. His hands disappear into the fabric and he relaxes a little. 

"Yeah. We should probably go down. He's shouting at Jisung."

His teeth come out to catch his bottom lip and Donghyuck nods against Mark's chest. "But can you carry me? I still feel a little weird." And he does, he already feels lightheaded before he's even stood up. 

Wasting no time, Mark is up in a flash and taking them downstairs. Donghyuck keeps his head buried away. 

"Donghyuck," Taeyong mumbles and rushes over, sitting Donghyuck on the kitchen seat. "Can I see?" 

Donghyuck holds up his bandages arm and lets Taeyong unpeel it. He feels a little embarrassed with 7 vampires just watching him. His eyes are trained on the floor, not wanting to meet their eyes. 

Taeyong gasps quietly. "Oh Hyuck." His fingers press at it. Donghyuck hisses and tries to pull it away. "Donghyuck, look at me."

Donghyuck looks up. He has a lot of respect for Taeyong, especially for taking him in after he got kicked out. He's extremely grateful and the least he can do is do what Taeyong asks of him. 

"You don't ever have to do anything you don't want to. I understand that you may have wanted to let Chenle and Jisung drink from you but we completely understand if you don't want to do it anymore. Things like this are scary," Taeyong ruffles his hair. "Are you feeling okay?" 

That was a load of things at once. Donghyuck blinks and thinks. "I'm okay, a little dizzy when I get up and stuff. Wait," He holds his hand up. "I'm okay, I don't care. It was a small mistake. Yous can still drink from me."

"A small mistake!" Mark exclaims, stepping forward. "Hyuck, he could've, you know."

"I know but it's okay. I'll die from some sort of vampire situation anyway. I live with vampires, Mark. I know the risks," He turns to Taeyong. "Hyung, I promise I'm okay. I would tell you if I'm not."

Taeyong puckers his lips. Donghyuck watches him until he sighs and leans back. "Fine. I can't stop you but to ensure your safety you always need to have someone who isn't feeding with you."

"Deal," Donghyuck shakes Taeyong’s hand and the older vampire stands up. He points to his baby vampires, turning extra stern. 

"No feeding off Donghyuck for a week until he's all better, okay? And we need a system to keep him safe and healthy. Jisung, your feeding intake is gonna be increased because I trust you but you're still young. You could attack anyone, not just Hyuck." He sighs and rubs at his face. "God, I'm going out to visit someone. Everyone give Donghyuck some space."

Once the door slams shut and Taeyong is gone, the whole concept of personal space is gone. Give Donghyuck some space. Phfft. 

Jisung is on him first, hugging him extremely hard. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't know what happened." When he straightens up to look at him, he looks genuine. "I can't imagine how scary it was, I scared myself too. And for growling at you, I'm so sorry." He leans in for another hug. 

As his head dips down to rest at his neck, a loud hiss interrupts them. Donghyuck freezes. Jisung jumps away, ducking his head. 

Everyone is tense, waiting for something. Donghyuck is confused. 

Jaemin bursts out laughing. "God sake, Mark. He's fine. He's not a baby, he can sort himself."

Oh, it was Mark. Donghyuck holds in his teasing, knowing he can annoy him later with it. 

"Y'all are boring," Renjun deadpans, picking at his nails. "Donghyuck’s fine, Jisung's fine. Is everyone else okay? Good. I'm going to play some games, anyone who wants to join me is welcome."

The vampires filter out, Chenle, Jisung and Mark hanging back. "What do you want? I'm tired," Donghyuck groans, swinging his chair back. 

"I wanna say sorry too, hyung. I should've helped. I don't know what happened, I just kinda passed out. It won't happen again," Chenle drops into a bow before scurrying off, dragging Jisung with him. 

When their eyes meet, Donghyuck makes grabby hands at his boyfriend. "Can we go cuddle somewhere, I'm still kinda tired."

"Of course," Mark scoops him up and takes them up to their room.

There Mark cuddles up to him apologises for not coming to see him when he came home and how if he did he might have been able to help quicker. It's okay, Donghyuck tells him because, honestly, it is. It was bound to happen at least once. 

"Okay but I wanna be there every time you let someone feed from you," Mark whispers, like an embarrassing secret. "I wanna keep you safe. This is why I was hesitant when Taeyong offered for you to live with us. 7 vampires can be too much."

"You can stay with me. Hey, at least it was me and not some random stranger, then Jisung wouldn't even be here," Donghyuck jokes, kissing the arm Mark had under him. 

"But if you didn't shout, you might not be here. Then I'd have to kill him too," Mark's hand wanders his body until it reaches the injured wrist. Taeyong had told them to leave the bandages off to help it heal. He lifts the arm to his face. 

He sniff at Donghyuck’s pulse before sighing. "Your smell is weaker." He rubs the skin around if, as if trying to massage away the bruises Jisung's fingers left. Donghyuck hadn't properly examined it yet but he doesn't really want to. Mark slips his tongue out to poke at the wound.

Donghyuck realises he's testing if Donghyuck will retract his hand. He knows what he's trying to do. Vampire saliva has a numbing agent in it, it also promotes healing. 

When Donghyuck doesn't show signs of rejecting the idea, Mark slowly gets to work. It's sort of relaxing. Mark gently cleans around the wound, licking away dried blood before he moves to the deep punctures. Not only had Jisung's hands gotten tighter, his jaw had begun to shut around the skin and Donghyuck is sure he could've taken a chunk off if he wanted. 

Feeling more relaxed and the dull ache disappearing from his wrist, Donghyuck lifts his other hand to drag it through Mark's hair, nails scraping his scalps just the way he likes it. 

Mark's done with the licking now, he's moved on to pressing kisses into the injury, all the way up his arm, along his collarbones, up along his Adam's apple, and finally landing on Donghyuck’s cheek.

"You missed," Donghyuck cups Mark's cheeks and sightly knocks their foreheads together. "You're so sweet."

"I know," Mark teases and leans in for a real kiss but Donghyuck turns his head away. Mark gapes at him. 

"That's for being sassy. You can wait for a kiss tomorrow if you're going to be a smart ass."

"Smart ass?" Mark sits up a little as Donghyuck turns around onto his side. He smirks and gives Donghyuck’s butt a little smack from under the blanket. "Nice ass."

Yelping, Donghyuck buries his head into the pillow. "Mark Lee, watch yourself."

Mark hums and says something cheeky in response but Donghyuck just rolls his eyes. "Shut the fuck up and cuddle me."

And he does. It's a pretty good cuddle. Definitely what he needs after a stressful day at work and an even tiring day at home. But Donghyuck wouldn't change it for the world. Donghyuck loves his little vampire house.

**Author's Note:**

> there we gooooo. please leave some kudos and comments because they make my day. here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for prompts.
> 
> have a good day/night and stay safe :)


End file.
